pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Sen'gil
Character Info Sen'gil is an active character and was a member of Khan'zalika's overseers. Before he became an overseer he worked for a time as a healer. For a time he was active in Ama'varde in caring for and discovering various flora and fauna, including the Trees. At some point between Path to Power 2 and Path to Power 3, Sen'gil went back to Chel'el'Sussoloth to seek adventure and spread the word of Ama'varde to potential colonists. When war came to the city of light, Sen'gil decided to become a sellsword in service to the Sarghress. He now fights along with the rest of the Sarghress army in their war against the Sharen and their Black Sun allies. Physical Description Sen´gil is quite athletic and got some biceps on his well-trained arms which have both tattoos. He got a really handsome face, with chunkyreverse, dyed blond-red hair and fuschia eyes. He is 6 feet tall. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 2, Third moon day 01-02, 7/28/10) EA panel two: Joins the overseers. Special * Made a prolonged cameo appearance in the Moonless age main story during Chapter 40 Advices Made by this Clan Member: Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Sen´gil was the younger twin born in a common family, father was a doctor and mother was a soldier of the army. Sen´gil learned under his father the ways of the healer while his older brother follwed the path of a warrior. But he had to learn that a healer may get lots of respects from his fellow drow but not much money. It wasn´t that much of a problem since he enjoyed his life as a single by changing relationships which never lasted long. His lifestyle changed when he met Deliah who he fell in love with. Both started a family yet Sen´gil wanted to give his pregnant mate and his to be born children a better life. It was the moment when his brother told him his secret of his *second income* - illegal [Tir'ay fights with bets on there out-come. The places where they where held always changed to avoid the patrols yet with the help of some soldiers, mostly Sen´gils brother and his friends, it remained unspotted. Sen´gil got a small compensation when he participated in one fight and a huge reward should he win his fight, and there were also his share at the wins his older brother made with the bets on him. Deliah were speechless when Sen´gil showed her two months later the small house he brought for their family. Of cource he never told her about the fights concerning her sure worry over him. He cured himself if he was hurt and when he wasn´t able to cover all wounds he told her that he were in the middle of another faction brawl which happend more often those days. Sen´gil was convinced that this few injuries were worth for a better future of his mate and children. When the city fell a great panic exploded in the streets, warriors fighting an unknown enemy, burning house, bodies of the slayed filling the streets. When Sen´gil arrived at his small house it was only a huge pile of glowing ashes, red like blood. Of the moments after that which he searched he searched for Deliah, his twin brother and his parents, he can´t remember much: An old neighbour telling him his parents were killed, a bloody head laying on the ground looking like himself, the screaming rumours that many were kidnapped..... Sen´gil was more a ghost then a living being when he joined the group of the last Val. He didn´t cared much for the newly born clan and was grieving every day and night about his losses. He needed some time alone to overcome his pain and to get the resolve to start anew, but now he sees the future brighter and hopes it will be a good one for himself and the other survivors this time. Character Gallery Category:Player Characters Category:Overseers Category:Healers Category:Warriors